


yehyuk | moonlit night

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bedsharing bc always, for mila like always, non-au, yewook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Yesung thinks that his sleepless nights aren't as long when Hyukjae is with him.





	yehyuk | moonlit night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeopardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeopardy/gifts).



> I feel like Yesung thinks of himself as Yesung, artlike voice, even when he isn't actively doing Super Junior activities, so that's why I used "Yesung" instead of "Jongwoon." Yet on the flipside, I think that Hyukjae still thinks of himself as Hyukjae vs Super Junior's Eunhyuk. I've never heard the members refer to Yesung as Jongwoon, but they often slip up and call Eunhyuk Hyukjae.

It’s the night before their comeback showcase in Macau, and Yesung doesn’t even try to sleep. He’s sure that the other members are fast asleep, getting sufficient rest for the next day’s festivities. He should be too but… But he hasn’t been able to sleep well for months now, so why should tonight be any different?

He has his things arranged on the desk in his hotel room: tablet nearby streaming an old NBA game, laptop open with a movie playing, and a magazine spread out over the keyboard that he’d picked up before leaving Korea. Yet somehow, that isn’t enough, and he picks up his phone to scroll through his Instagram comments while waiting for the night to pass.

Yesung had never realized how long nights could be when one doesn’t sleep. He remembers the early days where they would all give up their entire salaries for one night of good sleep, and these days he feels the same way. He’s spent far too many nights begging the clock hands to move faster, but they never seem to acquiesce to his wishes.

Yet tonight, there’s a soft knock on his hotel door, and Yesung wonders who it could be. He assumes someone has the wrong door, but when the knocking persists, he gets up to see who it is. He peers through the peephole to see Hyukjae standing in the hallway, waiting patiently for his hyung to come to the door.

Yesung slides the chain out of the lock and pulls open the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t sleep,” Hyukjae says with a shrug. “Can I come in?”

Yesung steps back to let Hyukjae inside, and Hyukjae immediately makes himself comfortable on Yesung’s untouched bed. He eyes Yesung’s setup on the desk and asks, “What are you watching?”

Yesung sits back down. “The Atlanta Hawks game from last week and _The Wolf of Wall Street_.”

“Isn’t that the film with Leonardo DiCaprio?” Hyukjae asks. He scoots to the end of the bed to peer at the screen.

Yesung is a bit surprised but nods. He tilts the laptop screen so Hyukjae can watch with him. They watch together for a bit, Yesung’s eyes flitting between the magazine and the basketball game while Hyukjae watches the rest of the movie, entranced. It’s cute, Yesung thinks, as he watches Hyukjae readjust to a more comfortable position on the bed. He knows Hyukjae goes to the cinema a lot, but they’ve never gone together. Yesung prefers watching films at home because then he can have several other things open at once. Cinemas are limiting.

The end credits roll, but Hyukjae is still wide awake. He flops around on the bed and asks Yesung what other movies he has on his hard drive. Yesung pulls up his collection, and Hyukjae rolls off the side of the bed to look through it.

“You’ve got a ton of movies in here,” Hyukjae says in awe.

Yesung just shrugs. It’s no secret that he watches films often, and unlike the other members, he likes to watch movies he’s never seen before. There’s something about the unexpected plot twists that makes the nights go faster.

Hyukjae leans over Yesung’s shoulder and points at different files on the screen, murmuring things like “I’ve heard that’s a good film” or “Donghae was telling me about this one” or “I think Ryeowook said that one was weird.” They finally settle on another Leonardo DiCaprio film, _Catch Me If You Can._

“Hyung, can we put your laptop on the bed instead? It’s more comfortable.”

Yesung obliges, and Hyukjae scoots back against the pillows, leaving room for Yesung to join him on the side. He sets the laptop on the bed between them and settles against the headboard. The opening credits roll, and already Yesung itches for his phone. He’s found that having three or more things open at once keeps him so distracted that he doesn’t have the bandwidth to worry about the time too, but now he hears the tick of the clock growing louder and louder each second.

“I remember Kyuhyun practicing his lines for this musical,” Hyukjae says as Leonardo’s character appears on screen. “He would spend hours in the dorms rehearsing the same scenes over and over. I bet I could still quote the entire musical by heart.”

Yesung chuckles. They all complain about their old dorm memories, about sharing bedrooms and bathrooms, about different squabbles between the members, about stinky shoes and stolen clothes, but they all really do miss living together. Yesung misses the days where he would come back to the dorms after schedules and find members ready to hang out and joke around. He likes living with his parents and brother and thinks that he has the chance now to be the son he couldn’t be while he was so busy in his earlier days, but…

“Yeah,” he says in return. “I think DiCaprio fit the character better. Kyuhyun never seemed conniving enough.”

There’s a pause, and then they both laugh. They both have suffered at Kyuhyun’s sharp tongue in the past.

“Hyung, what about getting rid of Kyuhyun and letting me join KRY instead?” Hyukjae asks, a cheeky smile stretching across his face.

“Sure,” Yesung replies. “Who needs Kyuhyun?”

“Yeah, he’s useless,” Hyukjae says, but they both know he doesn’t mean it.

It’s been weird these past few years with members cycling in and out. Some days, it really does feel like they’ve become the rotational group the company initially wanted them to be. Yesung hopes that this comeback will help them find their groove once again, as a group. He still feels that things are… a bit off, and why shouldn’t he? By the time he’d returned from the army, it seems like everyone else had already left, and he’d spent two years in limbo waiting for things to feel like normal again.

The film continues, and Yesung feels Hyukjae close the gap between them, leaning up against his side. It’s comfortable, and Yesung is grateful for the company. How many nights had he spent alone in those hours not meant for human existence?

They get to the part where Leonardo DiCaprio’s character masquerades as an airline captain. He walks down the concourse flanked by gorgeous stewardesses, and Hyukjae says, “We really should cosplay this for our next Super Show.”

“Yes,” Yesung replies, but before he can add more, Hyukjae interjects, “You can be one of the stewardesses.”

Yesung snorts and smacks Hyukjae who giggles uproariously at the thought. “It’d be perfect!” Hyukjae says. “Hyung, I think you’d look smashing in a wig and pantyhose.”

“You’re right,” Yesung replies, “Your legs would be too hairy.”

“Not if I shave!” Hyukjae protests. “Though really, Siwon would be Frank Abagnale, and the rest of us would be stewardesses.”

“Especially Heechul,” Yesung says. And Hyukjae agrees.

Hyukjae is always teasing him, and even though Yesung explodes, he knows that Hyukjae is just trying to cheer him up. He’s said so before, like during their Super TV recording as they were watching footage of their “Problematic Man” filming, and in the corridor after the cameras were turned off. _“I really do want to make things easier for you,”_ Hyukjae had said.

At first, Yesung had protested. After all, he’s older than Hyukjae by a good two years, and he should be the one taking care of him. He’d groused about it to Heechul, but Heechul had given him an unexpected reply. _“Sometimes, I let the kids do things for me because it makes them feel better. Then I think that in a way, that’s me taking care of them.”_ That had helped a bit, and the next time Hyukjae had teased Yesung about his accessories (despite wearing quite a few himself), Yesung had just snorted and teased him right back.

Towards the end of the movie, Yesung feels a warm weight against his side and realizes that Hyukjae has fallen asleep, his chin nestled against Yesung’s shoulder. “Ah, this kid,” he says softly, but he tries not to disturb Hyukjae all the same. It’s cute, he thinks, and if he can be the shoulder for Hyukjae to rest on, then that’s good enough for him.

The movie finishes a few minutes later, and Yesung realizes that he hasn’t touched his phone in a solid half hour. He’d been so caught up in giggling with Hyukjae and talking about the film that he didn’t even realize time was passing. He pulls it out now, and the display is so bright that it hurts his eyes. The clock is unforgiving, reminding him that morning is still far away, but it bothers him less than it did before. At least he isn’t alone tonight.

He thinks about Hyukjae, the skinny kid with big dreams that he’d met back in 2001. He’s Eunhyuk now, the talented dancer and choreographer who’s starting to make a name for himself on his own now, but he’ll always be Hyukjae to Yesung. They’ve known each other for nearly 18 years, as wild as that sounds. Yesung’s watched him grow up from a dorky trainee into the vice leader of Super Junior, and even know he feels a growing sense of pride for the boy snoozing against his side.

They’ve all been through a lot, he thinks, but even after all of this, they’re still together.

Yesung scrolls through his movie folder and starts playing another movie. He feels his eyelids growing heavy and leans his head back as he closes his eyes. Maybe sleep will come for him tonight, but if it doesn’t, at least sleep has finally come for Hyukjae.

And when he wakes in the morning after a few hours of fitless sleep, he realizes that Hyukjae is still next to him, sleeping soundly. Yesung reaches over to the nightstand for his phone and pulls up his SNS to see what had happened in the few hours he’d been unconscious. He feels Hyukjae’s arm reach out and pull him closer, and Yesung worries that he’d woken him up. Yet Hyukjae just nestles close against him and resumes his steady breathing.

Yesung can’t help but smile to himself. He unlocks his phone and starts scrolling. He’s grateful that another night has finally ended, but he feels more rested than he has in a long time. It’s as if Hyukjae’s mere presence had made the darkness of the night seem a little less crushing. Hyukjae always jokes that he's the moon, but in this moment, Yesung would agree. After all, he's been the light in Yesung's night tonight.

When Hyukjae finally wakes and stares up at him with eyes blurred from sleep, Yesung just smiles and says, “Good morning.”

Because for once, it _is_ a good morning.

And Yesung is _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/plincess_cho) / [tumblr](http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
